


Angel

by makingitwork



Series: Chase/House [38]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Angel fic, Chase is an angel, Happy Ending, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2147232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They find out Chase is an angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by the wonderful Roxy Smith  
> x

House sighed when a moment before the elevator doors closed, a hand darted between them and they popped open. But his disappointment soon disappeared when he saw his favourite duckling. Chase was already in his white doctors coat, with a green shirt and tie. His long blond hair tucked neatly behind his perfectly proportioned ears. "Wombat." House greeted, and Chase looked up, shooting him an award winning smile.

"G'day House," he greeted happily, getting in and pushing the button. House liked the fact that Chase wasn't ear he still used his old Australian phrasing, it made the boy seem more innocent and approachable- oh yeah, it was also easier to mock him. Chase glanced at his watch, eyebrows raising in surprise "What are you doing here on time?"

"Gotta release a box full of angry snakes into Cuddy's office," he shrugged, before frowning "But why were you here early? A little stupid to kiss my ass when I'm not even here to see it,"

"Ha, ha, ha," Chase rolled his eyes, "I just wanted to come in, they're short staffed in the ER, I wanted to help."

House paused, examining that for a moment. It was true, Chase liked helping people. He was a little bit like Cameron in that way, he wanted the best for everyone. But unlike Cameron, he knew how to achieve the best. He knew it wasn't all coddling and hugs and delivering bad news, he knew that sometimes you had to do a risky surgery or an unusual transplant. Chase was good like that. "I don't remember paying you to waste your time with booboos,"

"I do it for free," Chase nodded, ignoring House's surprised look "I told Cuddy I didn't want to get paid. I wanted her to consider it volunteer work."

Well that was...something else. "Yeah well, that's even worse. Now you're wasting your time with booboos and you're not even getting paid." He stepped out when the elevator chimed, Chase by his side. Chase didn't say anything, just handed House a case file, which the older doctor scanned through, humming appreciatively "This looks good, where'd you find this?"

Chase opened the door for House, smiling again, revealing perfectly straight white teeth. House wanted to ask whether or not the Australian had ever had braces, but thought better of it, Chase was the type of perfect person who was born with teeth that great and white. "You're welcome." Was all he said, as the two walked into the great Foreman and Cameron, but just before Chase reached his seat, he doubled over in pain, clinging on to the edge of the table, and Foreman jumped up to help him.

"Chase! Are you alright?" The ebony man cried. Chase grunted, a arched his back in pain when Foreman touched his shoulder

"F-fine." He hissed, standing up, breathing heavily "I-I'll be fine, just gonna g-go to the bathroom..." and he rushed out. They all stared after him, before Foreman shook

"I felt like...a bump on his shoulder..." he whispered, looking at his hand "It was... _moving."_

...

...

...

So House did what any good Doctor would do.

He completely ignored the rest of his dying patients, and followed Chase. But the Australian was good at hiding, House checked everywhere, before finally spotting him running into one of the empty clinic rooms. He waited a beat, before following him, and bursting into the room, only to freeze at what he saw.

Chase, shirtless, standing up straight as wings...wings over a meter long was spread out behind him. Beautiful white, angelic wings, made of silken feathers, spread out, _out of his shoulder blades._ House stared in shock, before closing the door and jamming his cane under the handle to lock it. Chase looked up and suddenly his blue eyes were the blue of the sky, his blond hair almost emanating light like a halo, lightly muscled torso reminded House of all the statues he'd seen of Jesus Christ on the cross. "House," Chase whispered, hair falling into his eyes, and had his voice always sounded like an angels choir?

"What...are you?" He whispered, even though it was obvious.

"I'm an Angel." Chase swallowed thickly, "I'm so sorry, I just...God said I could come down to earth for the span of one human life time. I chose to be a doctor, I wanted to help someone-" he hissed in pain and House stared at him "I...I scratched the tip of my wing, I think...I think it's infected, could you-"

"Treat an angel?" House whispered, gesturing for Chase it sit down as he gathered up the equipment. He sat on the stool, reaching up, the wings were solid and soft under his grip, and Chase shivered, so House guessed they were directly linked to the central nervous system. He eyes Chase's back, and everything looked normal, the wings slid into the skin fluently. "How do you hide this everyday?" He frowned, cleaning the wound, and spraying some solvent onto it.

"They fold really nicely under my clothes." Chase whispered, wings vibrating softly, almost as though he were _purring._

"So there is a god," House mused "How about that, what's he like?"

" _She_ is rather wonderful."

House pursed his lips thoughtfully "What are her boobs like?"

"Why are you even pretending, House?" Chase chuckled, as House wrapped the gauze around the wing, after administering a small injection to numb the pain. "We're _angels._ We know things about people. It's okay to be attracted to men, in heaven, it doesn't make a difference. She doesn't care about things like that. And if it makes you feel better, you're going to heaven."

That did make House feel better, but he'd never admit to it "Can you fly?"

"Yeah. You should come by my apartment some time, I've got nice high ceilings so I could show off." Chase stood, flapping his wings a little, before they began tucking away as he slid on his shirt. And he looked...like Chase again. The blond smiled "Are you alright, House? I know this is a lot to take in."

"So...how does God feel about Angel/Human relationships?"

Chase beamed, radiating brilliance. "She doesn't mind at all."

**Author's Note:**

> Comment!  
> x


End file.
